Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle curtain airbag device.
Related Art
A curtain airbag device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-201312 includes a front main chamber and a rear main chamber that inflate and deploy in a side collision so as to have front and rear seat occupant head protection areas. Delay chambers (part of a front side auxiliary chamber and rear side auxiliary chamber), serving as delayed deployment portions of which lower end portions reach below a door belt line, inflate and deploy to the vehicle front of the front main chamber and the rear main chamber, respectively. Passenger protection performance in a rollover, namely performance to suppress ejection from the vehicle, is accordingly improved.
In the curtain airbag device described above, it is conceivable that in an oblique collision, for example, the head of a passenger moving obliquely toward the front under inertia, toward a front pillar, could be protected by the front side auxiliary chamber. However, in such cases, an increase in the capacity of the airbag, and an accompanying increase in the output of an inflator, is necessitated by the respective requirements to obtain appropriate passenger protection performance in the respective collision modes of a side collision, an oblique collision, and a rollover. Since the curtain airbag might sustain damage due to high pressure gas ejected from the inflator, countermeasures such as manufacturing the curtain airbag from tough base cloth are required, leading to a large increase in cost.